The present invention refers to a hose device including a hose portion, at least a first end portion and a channel, which extends along the hose device through the first end portion and the hose portion, wherein the hose device has flexible and elastic properties, wherein the first end portion of the hose device in a mounted state is arranged to be attached to a tubular connection member by having the connection member introduced in the channel and wherein the hose device includes a transition portion, which is located between the first end portion and the hose portion.
Such hose devices are comprised by a short milk conduit, which normally is manufactured in a rubber-like material and extends between a teatcup and a teatcup claw of a milking member. The short milk conduit may be a separate hose or be a part of a teatcup liner, which is mounted in the shell of the teatcup. When the milk conduit is provided on the connection member of the teatcup claw, which normally is designed as an obliquely cut pipe nipple, the inner cross-sectional shape of the milk conduit is deformed in such a way that the cross-sectional area is reduced, i.e. a constriction is formed in an area immediately outside the nipple. Such a constriction prevents a free milk flow through the milk conduit.
The patent literature includes several documents describing such hose devices, which form a short milk conduit between a teatcup and a teatcup claw.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,953 discloses a short milk hose having a bead which extends radially outwardly from the milk hose immediately outside an obliquely cut connection nipple. The purpose of the bead is to prevent the hose from being damaged when the teatcup is falling downwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,379 discloses a teatcup liner hose having a reduced thickness of material in an area immediately outside the connection portion. The purpose of this reduction is to improve the possibility of the hose to close when the teatcup is hanging downwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,630 discloses a teatcup liner hose having a bended end, which is intended to be attached to a connection nipple. The purpose of the bended end appears to be to improve the closing capability of the teatcup liner hose and to ensure a free milk flow in a milking position.